The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by IamSaixRAWR
Summary: A story about my freinds and I battling in the 100th Hunger Games.  I rated it M because there will be very strong violence later on in the story
1. Chapter 1

(MY first FF story, so it maybe a fail. Hopefully not though!)

"Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games," the voice boomed over the loud speaker. Hi, my name is Angela and I'm one of the 12 tributes in the 100th Hunger Games. Your probably thinking, didn't the capitol get taken down? Well as a matter of fact, it did, but they regained power and here we are repeating history.

Since this year is a Quarter Quell, they chose to only pick one tribute from each district because almost half of our population died down when we were fighting the Capitol. The 12 tributes include me, Angela, an 11 year old girl who seems a little messed up if you don't get to know her, Kassie, a 13 year old who probably would survive in the arena, Jenna, another 12 year old who is also most likely to survive, and Daisy, a 12 year old who, in my opinion, won't last very long. (Sorry Daisy) There's also Anthony, Reece, Christian, Lexi, The New Kid, Donovan, and Nathan.

The booming voice returned, "It's time to start." Then the arena went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

To start off the games, all the 12 tributes, including me, stood on a circle for 60 seconds. Those seconds are mostly used for thinking of a plan. While I was looking around the arena, I noticed that it was a desert. I thought to myself, "This will be great, no water or food!" All of a sudden, there was a loud ZAP noise. I looked to my left and Donovan stepped out of his circle to reach for a face down penny, and was killed by a lightning strike. Only he would be distracted by such a stupid thing at that time.

When the 60 seconds were over, a gun fired and all of us tributes ran to a huge pile of weapons. There just happened to be 5 guns, and 5 sets of throwing knives, ten weapons. Since there were 11 tributes, one had to be unarmed. It was The New Kid. (The New Kid is some kid at our school who we all hate, and since I don't ever need to see him again, I chose to forget his name.) After everyone picked out their weapons, they joined into two alliances. One group consisted of me, Kassie, Jenna, Reece, Anthony, Daisy, and Christen. The other partnership included, Lexi, Nathan, and Mikey.

The only person not in a group was the puny New Kid. Of course, since he's a bitch to everyone, and a waste of space, no one wanted to help him out. The only solution for him was to make a kill. I counted to three, and everyone knew what I meant. We cornered The New Kid. Nathan, Reece, and Anthony held him down while everyone else dug a hole. We tossed the kid in the ditch, buried him, and ran away with our partners. A bell rung, and The New Kid was dead.

My group chose to make camp behind a sand mound. It was a great hiding spot, and it was near a small pond that could provide us water for several days. Nathan, Lexi, and Mikey walked past our site 20 minutes into the game. Nathan was yelling at them saying he's the leader, but Lexi kept making the point that he's the dumbest one in the game.

Eventually they settled down in the middle of a valley of red sand. Nathan continued to yell and scream. Lexi eventually gave up, and put her gun to Nathan's head. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR I SWEAR I'LL SHOOT," she told him.

"I dare you to. You never will," replied Nathan. Lexi did and a bell sounded to signal his death.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to my group, we were behind our sand dune discussing our plan. I first mentioned when Lexi, Nathan and Mikey die, we shouldn't kill each other. We'll just see who survives the longest. Everyone agreed to that plan. Next, Kassie spoke. "We should split up into two groups. The killers and the gatherers. The killers will work on slaying Lexi, Nathan and Mikey. They'll also guard camp. The gatherers will catch food, and find a larger source of water," she stated, "There are 7 of us. 4 can be killers, and 3 can be gatherers."

"Who wants to be a gatherer," I followed up with. Daisy and Christen rose their hands. "We need a 3rd one," I retorted. Everyone said "Not Me" except Anthony. He became the 3rd. That meant me Kassie, Reece, and Jenna were the killers.

"2 killers guard the camp, and two go after the others." I called going after Lexi, Nathan and Mikey, and Jenna called staying at camp. Reece wanted to be with Jenna, so that left Kassie to go with me.

"Umm, do the gatherers need 3 weapons? I'd feel safer if Kassie and I had an extra one," I stated. No one said anything so Daisy handed us her gun.

"I didn't know how to use it anyways," commented Daisy. After she gave up her gun, everyone set off. Kassie and I headed south, the direction the other 3 walked when they passed us earlier. We were dying of thirst within seconds. Thankfully Kassie was smart enough to pack 4 canteens of water. When we finally got a view of the valley, we saw Nathan's dead body being lit on fire by Lexi.

"The power is really getting to her head," whispered Kassie. We got a little closer to the valley and decided to go for Lexi. Between Mikey and her, she was the only threat. I really regretted having to kill her, but she is my opponent, and if I don't get her, she'll get me. Kassie looked at me and asked, "You, or me?" I told her we should both shoot at the same time, then run in, grab her gun, and get Mikey.

I nodded to signal to go. We were about 10 feet away from her when we pulled our triggers. A bell rung and Mikey began to look around for the shooter. Before he could realize it was us, we ran in and picked up Lexi's gun and Nathan's knives. "I can't believe you just killed one of your best friends!" screamed Mikey.

"It's how the game works. We kill her before she gets us. You saw how she turned her back on Nathan. She could have done that to you!" I replied as I reached for one of the knives. "Mikey, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I tossed the knife, and it plunged into his heart. The bell rung, again.

Back at camp, Jenna and Reece weren't watching anything, but each other. They were making out when Kassie and I came back. When they finally stopped, I pointed out their weapons were gone. After I asked what happened, Reece responded.

"Well, we weren't exactly paying much attention." They both began to giggle

"WHO TOOK THE WEAPONS?" Kassie yelled. Moments later, Anthony returned.

"You'll never believe what just happened. Christen stabbed Daisy, and ran away, she's back there bleeding. Someone needs to go help her," Anthony sobbed as tears went down his cheek.

Just then a bell sounded. It was too late to do anything.


End file.
